


One Last Chance

by Sir_Skullian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Booty Babe, Blow Job, Commissioned Work, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Job, Link Uses Sign Language, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, butt play, lipstick markings, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: During a pre-war celebration at Hyrule Castle, Link and Urbosa share a conversation together where they admit to all the playful flirting they have done since they met. Now, on the eve of what will be one of the greatest fights of their lives they choose to spend one last night together.Commission by DirtyDegenerate
Relationships: Link/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I will be accepting Commissions for works soon! Follow me on Twitter to learn when they become available!
> 
> (Link Below)

ONE LAST CHANCE

Link entered the room, his head high with pride and a smile across his face. The Champion of Hyrule and personal guard to Princess Zelda, Link had spent the last few months preparing for their battle against Ganon alongside his fellow soldiers and Zelda’s other chosen Champions; Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk and Revali. Together, they would drive back the forces of darkness that were amassing all around Hyrule.

But tonight, they feasted, laughed, and celebrated their union and their hopeful victory.

The Great Ballroom of Hyrule Castle was bustling with life, soldiers and civilians alike both anxious for what the next day would bring yet reveling in the celebration around them. Hylians spoke with Gerudo, Zora and Rito laughed together, and everywhere people were getting along much nicer than they had in the past. Brought together by a common enemy, many of the denizens of Hyrule put aside their differences, and learned they were not so different from one another.

As Link scanned the party around him he noticed a few familiar faces. Some friends he had trained with at the Academy. A few shop owners he’d helped in town. And way in the back of the room, his boisterous laugh louder than the music and laughter that filled the room, he could just make out the King himself, and at his side was Link’s charge, Princess Zelda.

He began to make his way through the crowd towards them, gently nudging his way past eager party guests and accepting more than his fair share of handshakes and approving nods. But as he got closer to the small crowd amassed around the king, a flash of gold caught his eye to the right.

Turning abruptly, he spotted Urbosa, the Chosen Champion of the Gerudo, conversing with Revali, Chosen Champion of the Rito, and Daruk, Chosen Champion of the Goron. She had her hand to her mouth and was laughing about something alongside Daruk, Revali contorting away from them in protest. With a quick smile Link shifted his course, making for his friends.

“…and so Revali picks up the spear, and he props it up like this,” Daruk began, mimicking Revali’s ill-fated attempt to throw a spear from earlier in the week. “I don’t know what came over him, but when he went to throw it, he lost his sense of composure or somethin’ and chucked it straight into the ground in front of him!”

“For the last time, you brute…” Revali began, covering his face with his long, black feathered arm. “One of those damned Hylians sneezed next to me, and I was startled! That’s all that happened!”

“Oh sure,” Daruk said, grabbing a flank of meat from the table behind him. “Next you’re gonna try and convince me that that time you couldn’t block that hail of rocks with your shield was-“

“I am an accomplished Archer, Daruk!” he interrupted him. “Probably the best there has ever been or will be! I don’t need to throw a spear or use a shield when I have my bow!”

“Ah, but you forget about young Link here,” Urbosa said with a laugh, motioning towards Link. Revali and Daruk followed her gesture; Revali scoffed softly to himself while Daruk threw his hands into the air, accidentally sending the flank of meat he had been holding careening through the air to land on a nearby table with a wet thud. “He’s quite the marksman with a box himself.”

“Link, my friend!” Daruk shouted, clambering towards him and wrapping him in a large bear hug. “It is wonderful to see you again! I knew you wouldn’t miss out on this party!”

“Of course, he wouldn’t,” Revali stated. “He needs to be here when the King gives his speech.”

“Oh right,” Daruk said, gently letting Link back down to the ground. “Guess I forgot about the speech.”

“He should be giving it any time now,” Urbosa said, moving to stand closer to Link. “Why don’t you two go and find out when it is supposed to begin? Link and I will meet up with you shortly.”

Daruk nodded with a large smile, Revali giving Urbosa an inquisitive look before reluctantly following him. Urbosa handed Link a drink.

“It’s about time you showed,” Urbosa said playfully, taking a quick sip of her drink. “I thought Mipha was going to have a conniption if you didn’t show.”

Link let a sharp breath out through his nose as he raised the glass to his lips. He liked Urbosa and her straight forward way of speaking to him. She was a very confident woman, and he had a great deal of respect for her.

“But I’m also glad that you are here,” she said, almost so quiet that Link wasn’t entirely sure she had said it. As Link was about to ask her, a soft metallic tone rang throughout the room. Everyone’s attention turned to the King, who was now standing atop a small stage, tapping a knife to his metal goblet.

“Friends of Hyrule, be you Hylian, Gerudo, Rito, Zora or Goron, I bid you a hearty welcome. We are all gathered here today for a single purpose. Tonight, we will eat, we will drink, and we will dance, giving our bodies a relaxing night of rest before the horrors we are sure to soon face.

“As the legends go, Calamity Ganon is a powerful, nigh unstoppable foe, but he has been bested before. And now, on the eve of his prophesied return, we should give thanks for all who have chosen to join our crusade against darkness. Calamity Ganon might be a powerful foe, but we are many, and we are strong.”

A cheer went up throughout the crowd. “Among us tonight, we have not only some of the finest soldiers to grace our army, but we have our Champions as well.

“We have the Indominable Daruk, the strongest of the Gorons and pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Rudania…” Applause filled the air as Daruk wildly cheered for himself, posing for the masses as Revali hid his face in shame next to him.

“We have the Princess Mipha, royal heir of the Zora whose touch can heal those in need, and whose skills will help pilot the powerful Divine Beast Vah Ruta!” Across the room from where Link stood he could see Mipha, graciously accepting the applause around her with a soft smile and a blush.

“We have Proud Revali, Rito master of the bow and pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh!” Daruk threw an arm around Revali with a large grin, who tried to push him off as he accepted his own applause.

“And finally, we have the Wise Urbosa, the compassionate warrior of the Gerudo and pilot to the Divine Beast Vah Naboris!” Slightly more applause made its way to Urbosa, who happily waved and gave a small bow. More than once Link noticed her turn her gaze to him, as if she was awaiting his approval and his alone.

“These four Champions will help us in our great struggle against the might of Calamity Ganon. But they are not alone in this fight. Leading them, a strong and powerful willed warrior in his own right, is the Champion of Hyrule and wielder of the Master Sword, Link!”

The room exploded with applause, Link blushing as he simply stood firm accepting it, Urbosa standing a little closer to him as she showered him with her own applause and a smile. He managed a smile before the King continued.

“Standing beside Link, ready to seal the darkness away hopefully for good, we come to my wonderful daughter. The Princess Zelda, who will use the powers of our lineage to seal the hatred and villainy that is Calamity Ganon away for good!”

The room was filled with cheers and applause, Zelda sheepishly standing next to the King.

“We have our Champions, and we have the power of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts to aid us in this struggle. But we are not yet to that point, my friends. We are on the cusp of one of the greatest conflicts Hyrule has or may very well ever known…

“But tonight, is a night of celebration, of a people coming together to join one another in love and respect! Tonight, I ask each of you to honor yourselves, your loved ones and those around you. Do what you know is in your heart to be true, for tomorrow you may not have the chance. We face a foe infinitely more powerful than any Lynel or Dragon, and the sad truth of that is that some of you may die in the fight.

“So, go now, my friends. Drink to your hearts content, eat until your stomach bursts and dance the night away! We are of one heart, one soul, and we will overcome anything in our path!” He raised his goblet to the air with a triumphant cheer echoed by all those in attendance. But as the applause died down and the party sparked anew, Link could feel Urbosa shift uncomfortably next to him.

‘What’s wrong?’ Link signed to her.

“Oh, Link,” she said, a sad smile coming to her face. “Ever the perceptive young warrior.” Before she could say anymore, Mipha came running up and wrapped her arms around Link, who gladly reciprocated the hug. Daruk, Revali and Zelda followed shortly behind her, and for the next few hours the six of them laughed, ate and drank together. Comrades in and out of battle, these six had already seen their fair share of battle, but nothing could prepare them for what was to come.

But instead of worry, they chose to spend their last day together in good company. Games were played, stories of old victories were shared, and jokes were laughed upon as all good jokes should be.

As the night wore on, Link noticed more and more than Urbosa was looking at him, staring him down with inquisitive eyes, as if she were trying to force her mind to believe he were real. Each time Link tried to bring this up to her, one of the other Champions would interrupt them, Urbosa clamming up or quickly changing the subject to whatever the intruder came over to discuss.

Finally, Link had waited long enough. When it looked like she had just finished a conversation with Revali, he took her hand and dragged her into one of the many hallways adjacent to the ballroom. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something, until finally he just asked her again through sign what was wrong.

“It’s really that obvious that there is something wrong with me, huh?” She asked softly. “It’s just…I was thinking about what the King said…about doing what we know to be true in our hearts...and I…”

Link took a step closer to her. ‘And?’ He signed.

“And if I’m honest with myself…if we are honest with ourselves I presume, then I assume you feel the same as I do. We’ve spent the last few months training side by side, and I feel that as our bond as warriors has grown, so too has our bonds of friendship. I don’t see you simply as the young Hylian who has been charged with protecting the dear Zelda, but as a strong warrior who can best even my might on the battlefield.

“In spite of myself, I can honestly say that I find you to be impressive, Link. Impressive enough, in fact, that I have often times found myself thinking of you on long, quiet nights. My mind drifts to times when I would tackle you in combat, pinning you to the ground, and you would simply look up at me with a smile. Of the days you would spend with me in Gerudo Town, but your eyes would rarely ever stray from gazing upon me. With each conversation we’ve had I’ve laced in more and more innuendo, hoping you would respond in kind, and when you began to it felt like my suspicions were confirmed. So, I’m going to be upfront and just say what I need to say…

“I know you have a great love for Mipha, and for our Lady Zelda, but the way you look at me…I can’t help but wish to be with you. And I feel that on some level…you feel that same desire…”

Link stood contemplating for a moment. He did have strong feelings for both Zelda and Mipha, but he’d always gotten along better with Urbosa. Even before she approved of him being Zelda’s bodyguard she’d been nice to him, helping him to improve his fighting abilities and always good for a laugh. She’d even learned sign to better communicate with him, something that only a few others had been willing to do to compensate for his desire to not speak.

‘Let’s say for a moment that I do feel the same,’ Link began, his hands moving swiftly to convey the message. ‘What do you propose we do about it?’

Urbosa stood for a moment, taking her turn to contemplate. “Well…I know that the Princess’ bedroom is not far from here…”

Link smiled, extending his hand out to her. She returned the smile and firmly grasped his hand, stepping in front of him with a long stride and practically dragging him through the halls towards the Princess’s chamber. The wooden door was flung open as the two barged in, Urbosa using her strength to pull Link forward fast enough to send him careening towards the bed.

He landed on the impressively sized four post bed with the trained grace of a soldier, catching himself before he could be harmed and turning to face Urbosa. His face went red as his gaze fell upon her, and he saw that she had already removed the blue skirt she wore signifying her status as Champion and her golden shoulder guards. Her hands were around the back of her neck, unfastening her chest plate, a sultry smile across her blue lips.

“You should consider yourself very lucky, Link,” She stated, the clasp to her chest plate coming undone as she removed it from her body. “Very few men have seen me without my armor, and all of them never even had the chance to relay the experience. You will be the first man to lay in bed with me.”

Link took his time looking her over, fully aware of the magnitude of the situation. She was incredibly well built, her muscles practically radiating strength as they defined her entire form. Her arms were thick, looking like they could lift five men of Link’s size. Her legs were tense with enough strength and power to potentially crush the heads of her foes between her thighs. Most impressive of all were her incredibly toned abs, looking as though they could repel even the strongest of laser attacks from a Guardian.

But Link had already fawned over these features. His eyes gazed upon those forbidden to him until now, relishing the sight for as long as he could. Her breasts were large and firm, appearing slightly bigger than her chest plate had made them appear. They sank and rose with her breathing, the dark brown nipples sticking out nicely against her light brown skin. Beneath her abs was a small mound of fiery red pubic hair that matched her long mane.

She turned slowly, allowing him to take in all her glory. Her arms above her head and her impressive height made for an even grander sight as she twirled slowly upon her toes. When she was finally facing away from him, Link finally beheld the feature he had long desired to see uncovered; her large, round ass.

Her long legs towered up towards her behind, as firm and toned as the legs that helped support it. She bent over as soon as she was facing completely away from him, slowly moving her torso down as she stuck her ass outward, spreading her legs slowly to reveal everything to him.

Every movement of her body seemed exaggerated in the sexiest of ways, and Link felt himself getting hard at even the smallest of motions. When she had bent over to reveal her behind he got the hardest of all, his cock practically ripping his pants off him in a desire to get itself into her. She took a step forward, one of her feet coming up and gently nudging Link’s chest to force him to sit on the edge of Zelda’s bed.

“Now, Hero of Hyrule,” she began, standing tall over him as he propped himself up on the bed by his elbows. “Do you accept the honor of being the first man to grace their form within me?”

Link nodded. Urbosa smile.

“Then I suggest you join me.” She took a step back, resting a hand on her face and striking an examining pose. Link hesitated, standing slowly as he began to remove his tunic. He began to lift it up, but Urbosa stopped him with a sound. “Join me...slowly.”

Link smiled, readjusting his grip and slowly raised his tunic. The fabric came up slowly, revealing first the bulge in his pants that was impossible for Urbosa to ignore. She gasped at the sight of it, but didn't lose her composure as she watched his abs slowly reveal themselves. They were well toned in their own right, and as his chest was revealed to her she felt herself tremble with desire. He was incredibly well built, and she couldn't wait to get her hands all over his body.

Tossing the tunic aside, Link took a step towards Urbosa, kicking off his boots as he did. When he was but two feet from her, he stopped, looking up to her with a wicked smile.

“What are you planning?” Urbosa asked, picking up on his smug look.

'Nothing much,' he signed, taking another step forward. 'Just this.'

With a low grunt of exertion Link leaped at Urbosa’s midsection, tackling her to the ground with a loud thud. Urbosa reacted just in time to grapple with him, smiling as they began to tussle with one another.

“Oh, so it's a game of dominance that you want to play, is it?” Urbosa used her strength to kick Link off to her side, rolling over and pinning his arms to the ground as she rested upon his large bulge. “Then you'll have to do a lot better than a little tackle to best me.”

Link gasped with excitement as he felt Urbosa's hips move back and forth on top of him, her arms firmly planted on his to keep him in place. She let out a breath of relief as she felt him underneath her, rubbing his bulge against her most sensitive of areas. She longed to feel it within her, but she also wanted to tease Link as much as she could.

Link, noticing she was a little distracted, managed to free one of his wrists and snapped his arm upwards, grabbing hold of her shoulder. With great exertion he managed to lift himself up from under her, sending her flying off over his head behind him. He stood quickly, striking a battle stance that he'd gotten into many times before, and waited for her to make a move.

Urbosa slowly picked herself up, walking towards him. “Very well done, Link. Truly. But you forgot one thing...” Link gave her a confused look. She responded by rushing forward, reaching into his pants and grabbing hold of his cock, her fingers wrapped around the stiff appendage and gripping it tightly. “I'm the one who will be in control here.”

Using her other hand to pick him up, Urbosa carried Link to the bed by his shoulder and cock, setting him down at the edge of the bed. When he tried to sit up she stopped him with her foot, resting it on his chest and applying enough pressure to keep him down. He grunted with frustration but refused to admit that he enjoyed the feeling of her being in power over him like this.

“You put up a good fight,” she stated, her hand reaching down into his pants once more and slowly beginning to stroke his cock. “But at some point the fighting needs to end so the real fun can begin.”

Link let out a breath as her hand moved up and down his shaft. His hands went up to try and say something, but Urbosa simply stroked him a little faster, Link losing his concentration and his hands fumbling to his sides. Urbosa smiled as she felt his length in her hand expand slightly, relishing in the warmth it radiated.

“I believe I told you to join me in being naked, didn't I?” she asked playfully, ceasing her stroking and staring down at him longingly as she squeezed. Link responded in turn by practically shoving his pants off with just his feet, exposing his full length to the air and to Urbosa's hungry gaze. She stared down at his member, her hand losing its grip so she could take in the sight of it.

“My word, Link,” Urbosa stated, laying down on the bed and resting her head on his leg, her hand moving his cock as she propped it up. “I can see why Mipha and Zelda like you so!” He propped himself up on his elbows as Urbosa slowly began to stroke him again, her eyes drawn like a hungry animal towards its prey to the tip of his cock. Her breath was warm as she continued to stroke him, her breathing becoming more erratic as she sped up.

Unable to hold herself back any more, Urbosa adjusted her positioning on the bed to where she could hover her head above him. Her behind was within grabbing distance of Link now, and as her tongue slowly began to reach out of her mouth and taste the tip of his cock, he grabbed for it with a hunger all his own. She yelped with surprise as he began to forcibly grab hold of her, moaning at the attention as her lips encircled the head of his cock.

She started to suck slowly on the tip, the taste of him sending a shiver throughout her body. It was the first real cock she'd ever tasted, and the sweat of his body mixed with the stink of sex made her swoon. But she thought she might be able to get just a little more pleasure out of it, and so she slowly sank her head downwards, letting his cock fill her mouth.

She was halfway down his shaft when she felt it hit the back of her throat, and for a moment she just held there. Link let out a breath of defiance, silently begging her to go deeper onto him. She simple smiled as she looked up at him, quickly removing his length from her mouth with a smile.

“Aw...does Link want to be in my mouth that badly?” She asked, her hand stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace. “I'll give you want you want, Link...but you have to show me how badly you want it.”

'What do I have to do?' he signed with a pained expression. Without letting go of his cock, she scooted up on the bed, her blue lips reaching the tip of his earlobe.

“I want to hear you cry out for me. I want to hear that voice of yours you so rarely share with anyone. Just say my name, Link, and I'll suck you off.”

Link blushed at the comment, gasping inaudibly as he felt her stroke him faster. He was able to vocalize, everyone knew that, but he only ever did so when he was exerting himself or in situations where he was unable to sign. He just preferred to not speak...but if it got Urbosa to suck him some more...

He looked down at his cock, Urbosa having returned to her position of resting her head on his legs. She was staring up at him expectantly, stroking his shaft as her breath warmed his legs and crotch. He noticed the top of his cock stained slightly with her blue lipstick, having smudged when she let him fall out of mouth before, and something about that sight only deepened his arousal.

'You want me to make a noise?' Link signed with a cocky smile. 'Then you're going to have to do better than that.'

“Cocky as ever, Link,” Urbosa said with a smile. “Thankfully, I think I know how to deal with a cocky little Hylian like you...One who can't stop staring at a certain part of me.” She moved to the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He stared at her confused, but as he watched her slowly lower herself down towards him, he realized just what she was doing. She took one side of her behind in each hand, parting the cheeks, and slowly rested his cock between them.

She removed her hands, and her butt cheeks clamped to either side of his cock, surrounding it entirely. He felt the warmth of her body radiating all around his cock, and as she began to move her hips up and down, he watched her begin to fuck his dick using nothing but her butt cheeks. He could hear her laughter as she rode him, clearly enjoying the sensations he was presenting him with.

“I figured an assman like you would go absolutely insane with this kind of treatment,” Urbosa said between breaths, focusing more on keeping his cock in place. “But all you have to do is say my name! I'll scoot this big hunk of love down your way and let you taste my wet walls while I take your thick, hot cock into my throat if you do!”

Link's eyes shot open at her words, and against his preferences, against his own self, he painfully felt a word escape his lips.

“Ur-Urbosa!” He called out in a low, gruff voice, one that sounded pained from lack of use. Urbosa's behind slammed down onto him as she heard her name, her torso turning slowly to face him. Link stared up at her devious smile, breathing heavily.

“See...now was that so hard?”

True to her word, Urbosa removed his cock from between her butt cheeks, shifted her body so her legs were at either side of him, and excruciatingly slowly backed her way down his body. He felt her hands playing with his legs and cock, her tits rubbing against his naked flesh, and then finally the smell of her wet cunt dominated his senses. His hands shot up immediately, wrapping around her hips and forcing her down onto his face, his tongue shooting excitedly into her pussy.

“By the Goddess, Link!” Urbosa shouted, her toes curling at the sensation of his tongue entering her. Her hand returned to the base of his cock as she parted some her hair with her free hand. “I hope you enjoy the flavor, because I already know that I love yours!”

Her head shot downward, taking two-thirds of his length in at once and shoving it at least partway into her throat. Link cried out with joy at the feeling of her tight mouth wrapped around his shaft, breathing warm air into her pussy before her continued to taste her sweet, soaking snatch. Urbosa gagged slightly as his cock hit the back of her throat but kept it where it was, loving the feeling of it choking her.

When she finally let it out of her throat she gasped for air, breathing in deep while the head of his cock was still within her mouth. She licked at the tip as she got her breath back, a task that was doubly difficult thanks to Link's expert abilities at eating out.

Urbosa let out a soft moan as he dug his face deeper into her, kissing the side of his shaft a few times before taking the tip into her mouth again. Each kiss left a blue lip imprint onto it, and Link couldn't help but think that in some weird way she was marking him as his. Her tongue began to trace circles around his head, and as she slowly began to lower her head down again, Link let out a low, guttural groan of joy.

Up and down her head began to bob, her hand firmly on the base of his cock stroking half of it as the rest went into her mouth. Her free hand was teasing his balls, tickling and touching them to increase the pleasure he would feel. Link responded in kind by playfully tonguing her clit, a finger coming up and teasing the inner walls as his tongue tasted her most sensitive of spots.

The two of them, lost in their passion and enjoying the taste of one another, began to feel like they were close to a breaking point. Urbosa’s movements up and down his shaft became hastier, more erratic as Link dug deeper into her, shoving three fingers into her walls to stimulate her while he gently but urgently bit at her clit. As the two wrestled the other into breaking first, Link managed to sneak a single finger away from her pussy, slowly tracing it upwards and shoving it into her unassuming behind.

Urbosa cried out with joy as she felt his finger enter her asshole, Link’s cock deep in her mouth making it sound more like she was gaging than crying out with joy. He cries quickly grew louder as her hips thrust downward, sending Link deeper into her while she came into his face. Link’s own limit was fast approaching, and as he felt Urbosa begin to rise up off his cock, he managed to brace his arms against her back in such a way that she stayed in place, his hips rising up to send his cock deeper into her mouth as he unloaded into her throat.

Urbosa’s eyes shot open as she felt the hot juice fill her throat, and as she began to drink the sweet, salty concoction she felt her own orgasm intensify. She’d known that Hylian’s could produce orgasms so potent they would drive even the tamest of women mad, but as she felt her body radiate with heat, the fluid coursing down her throat like raging river rapids, she felt a bliss she’d never previously known.

She gulped down the sweet confection as quickly as she could, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she greedily sucked down the sticky substance. Link underneath her just kept releasing more and more into her, and as it started to overflow in her mouth she tried her best to keep it from spilling out. She wanted every last drop inside of her, and she would be damned if she didn’t try her hardest to guzzle it all down.

Eventually, as all good things must, Link’s orgasm came to an end, leaving Urbosa with just enough time to gulp the last few drops of him down into her. Link’s hips dropped down to the bed, leaving only the tip of his cock in her mouth still, and she cooed with delight as she felt the warmth within her stomach. She let his cock slip out of her mouth, licking the shaft to drink up the remaining cum that rested on top of it.

“Well done, Link,” Urbosa quipped. “Mipha had mentioned to me once when she was drunk that when you exploded you really let loose, but I had no idea that it was so intense…or tasty.”

She sat up and looked down at him, his breathing heavy as he watched her hungry gave. She was eyeing him up and down, enjoying the view of the young warrior’s well sculpted body that she had claimed as hers. Some of her lipstick still remained on his cock, and she imagined little bite marks and lipstick stains all over the rest of him.

Link propped himself up on his elbows, steadying his breathing. Urbosa had gotten off him carefully to his right, her tall frame lounging elegantly as her fingers traced small circles on the bedspread, her attention more focused on his body than anything else. He took a few greedy glances of his own, his eyes naturally drawn downward towards her hips, wanting nothing more than to grab hold of them and have his way with her.

“See something you like?” She asked sweetly, turning over onto her stomach so her behind was up in the air. Link felt his cock stiffen immediately at the sight, watching as she slowly rotated her pelvis in small circles to make her behind move in a hypnotic fashion. Her legs were kicking playfully, sending little vibrations up to her behind, and Link just watched it transfixed as she teased him.

Urbosa chuckled, watching his hungry gaze as she began to move her hips in a more pronounced manner. Her leg muscles tensed as she lifted her behind up and down, dry humping the bed and causing her behind to shake like jelly in an earthquake. Her behind was more naturally tight and toned, but she made sure to move in just the right ways to tease him with its movements.

As Link’s breathing became more regular, he sat up and scooted himself further up onto the bed, his legs tucked neatly underneath him as he continued to watch the show. Urbosa propped herself up more on her knees, moving her hips more quickly back and forth as her butt cheeks clapped together quietly. She heard him breathing harder at the sight, and she greatly enjoyed the thought of her controlling him with nothing more than the movements of her hips.

‘Your ass is amazing, Urbosa,’ Link signed, his eyes never leaving her behind.

“I’m glad you like it so much,” Urbosa stated. “Most Hylians I’ve known seem more attracted to large breasted Gerudo women, and while I’m pleasantly endowed and incredibly well toned, I think my behind is my…strongest attribute.”

‘I couldn’t agree more.’ Link repositioned himself behind her, getting an even better angle of the show presented to him. Urbosa, in turn, spread her legs a bit wider apart and lowered her head, sticking her behind higher into the air as she continued to twerk. Link grabbed hold of his stiff member, stroking it slowly as he continued to watch her present herself in such a lewd manner.

“Mmm…I can hear you stroking yourself back there,” Urbosa cooed, not slowing her movements as she danced for him. “I can’t wait to feel that stiff cock of yours pounding into me, Link.”

Link, not wanting to disappoint her and feeling the urge to do just the same, wasted no time in positioning himself in just the right way to enter her. He slammed his hands on either side of her hips, his cock rubbing up against her crack. Urbosa moaned as she felt the heat of his cock against her, turning her head to look back at him with a grin.

“Take me, Link!”

Link smiled, repositioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of her wet walls, and slowly shoved himself into her. They both groaned with delight as he filled her walls, driving his cock as deep as it would go into her and only stopping as the base of his cock met her behind. Urbosa curled her toes and gripped the bedspread until her knuckles went white, feeling the sensation of a real, pulsing cock inside of her for the first time.

Link rested for a moment as Urbosa collected herself, her tight walls pressing down on him and squeezing his cock. “Holy shit, Link,” Urbosa said, her breathing heavy from him entering her. “It’s one thing to have you in my mouth, but now that you’re inside me…”

Link smiled, adjusting his grip on her hips. He leaned forward, pulling her a little closer to him, and without a sound he slowly began to buck into her. Urbosa moaned out with glee, her moan slowly turning to laughter of pure joy as she looked back at Link. She bit her lower lip as he slowly bucked into her, his eyes closing as he lost himself to the pleasure of her tightness.

He tightened his hold on her hips, sliding his hands down a bit to get a better grip as he slowly began to pick up the pace. Urbosa’s cries of pleasure grew in intensity as he quickened his pace, lowering her head back down so her ass was higher than her body. She felt like she was powerless beneath him and didn’t care; she was experiencing the greatest bliss of her life, and she wanted tomorrow to never come.

Link’s breathing grew more erratic as he started moving faster, his flesh crashing against hers with a pleasant slap as his cock drove deeper into her. He leaned forward even further, his legs moving more behind him as he adjusted himself and fucked her harder. Urbosa responded by biting down on the bedspread, stifling her loud moans to keep herself from screaming out.

Link pounded into her behind harder and harder, and when he reached a good rhythm he raised a hand up and slapped her behind. Urbosa yelped in surprise, the feeling of his handprint hot on her ass.

“Oh, fuck! Hit me harder!”

Link obliged, reaching up and slapping her twice as hard, the hit echoing throughout the room. Urbosa cried out in painful pleasure, chuckling as she felt the heat return.

“Yes, Link, yes! Fuck me or beat me, I don’t care! Just. Keep. Giving. Me. That. COCK!”

Link reached up with his other hand, slapping the other side of her ass before gripping her tighter. He wrapped his arms around her hips, grabbing hold of his arms against her stomach as he tried to drive himself somehow deeper into her. Urbosa, now not caring about how loud she was being, stretched her arms out in front of her and let her torso go limp, focusing her strength on her legs to keep her from slipping out of his grasp.

As he continued to pound into her, let one of his hands loose of his grip and trained his fingers downward, wrapping the tips of his pointer and middle finger around her small, protruding clit. He rubbed his fingers vigorously as he pounded into her, and within only a few moments Urbosa was shaking from her second orgasm.

Urbosa screamed with pleasure as she felt herself slip forwards, her legs releasing the built-up tension and sending Link’s cock out of her as she slumped over the edge of the bed. Her hips shook with a powerful spasm, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she came. Link simply watched it all happen, enjoying the vibrations of her behind and he gripped his cock and stroked it slowly, a cocky smile on his face.

Urbosa’s orgasm soon passed, and as she got herself back up on the bed, breathing heavy and lusting for more, she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around Link’s neck as she embraced him in a loving kiss. Link returned the kiss in kind, holding her hips as their lips pressed against each other. When she broke the kiss a moment later, they stared into one another’s eyes. The moment was perfect…until Urbosa smiled, turned away from him and stifled a laugh.

‘What’s so funny?’ Link signed with a soft smile.

“You uh…some of my lipstick got on your lips…”

Link touched his lips with a finger, and sure enough a little bit of blue paint came with it, chuckling as he wiped his mouth on his arm. ‘So now what?’ Link signed when he finished.

“Well…” Urbosa began, crawling forward slowly. “There’s still one spot left for you to fill me…but I think I want to be in control this time.”

Link smiled as he scooted back, resting his back against the many decorative pillows at the head of the bed. He held onto the base of his cock, positioning it towards the sky as Urbosa slowly stood on the bed. She stepped forward, her legs on either side of his hips, staring down at him with a sly smile.

“I don’t mean to make you feel like you have déjà vu, but I have to ask…Enjoying the view?”

‘Very much so,’ Link signed, nodding quickly as he did. From his vantage point he got a nice view of her, and as his eyes went up and down her body he only found he appreciated it even more.

Her strong legs were tightly toned, with the calves of an Olympic sprinter and thighs wide with strength. Her abs looked ever more pronounced, appearing more like a mountain range or hardened stone than ab muscles. Her breasts heaved with every breath, the nipples perky and protruding. And her hands were resting on her hips, the arms tense as she swayed her hips seductively back and forth.

“Good, but I think you’re going to like this view a bit better in a moment.” She bent down, the tip of his cock brushing briefly against her slit. She bit her lower lip and moaned at the touch but didn’t go deeper, instead rubbing his cock against her slit to get it nice and wet. She then dropped to her knees and moved her hips forward, guiding the tip of his cock to the entrance of her asshole.

She looked down at Link with a smile and wink before she let her hips drop, sending the tip of his cock into her tight behind. She cried out in pleasurable pain, ignoring the ten thousand alarms blaring in her head as she adjusted to such a small fraction of his length within her. Link groaned when she stopped, wanting nothing more than to reach up, grab her hips and thrust into her, but he wanted her to take her time before he got a little rough with her.

As her breathing slowly got back to normal and she felt that she had adjusted, she let her legs lower her down a little further. She propped her hands behind her to support, letting gravity do most of the work as she let more and more of him enter her. Tears filled her eyes at the pain, but she knew it would soon pass, more determined to feel him cum inside of her again. Besides, she’d been a warrior most of her life, and if she couldn’t take a good, hard dick inside of her, then could she really call herself strong?

When she was halfway down his shaft she stopped once more, letting out the breath she was holding in and letting herself adjust. Link looked down and saw a small streak of blood, a look of concern crossing his face.

“Worry not, Link,” Urbosa stated. “I’ve had worse injuries from sparring matches.”

Link gave her an unconvincing smile meant to reassure her, but that soon shifted to an expression of pleasure as she allowed herself to drop more onto him. More and more of him entered her tight posterior, and when she hit the base of his cock she practically fell backwards, the release of strength it took to keep her from falling overwhelming her.

She sat on top of him for as long as she could wait, his cock throbbing deep inside her. Her head fell backwards as she caught her breath, fighting back the tears of pain as she felt her insides resist his presence. For what felt like an eternity they sat there together, Link’s heartbeat driving Urbosa insane as it pulsed through his throbbing member.

Link was about to ask if she was alright when she began to move her hips in small circles, his cock twisting inside of her asshole and moving ever so slightly in and out of her. He fell back onto the pillows, watching her move her hips as her head came back up to stare him down with intense, lustful eyes and an almost devious smile.

She moved her arms upward, letting her knees fall to the bed as she readjusted herself on top of him. Now using her powerful leg muscles to move forward and back onto his cock, Urbosa slowly began to ride him, sending most of his length out of her before shoving it all back in. Link grabbed hold of her hips and she drove his cock in and out, reaching up with his neck to latch his lips onto her neck. Urbosa responded by letting her weight drop a little bit, letting Link support her just as much as her arms and legs were.

In and out she let his cock thrust into her, controlling the flow of things with a grace that betrayed her inexperience. Her arms went around his neck as he continued to suckle her neck, biting at it playfully as he slapped her behind. She relished the abuse, biting her lip with each raise of his hand and crying out in joy as he smacked her flesh.

Every three or four thrusts down was soon met with a forceful smack from Link, and as her behind pained from in and out Urbosa groaned with pleasure. She’d never known that being beaten in such a way would turn her on so much, and yet here she was screaming for more and she thrust a big, hot Hylian dick in and out of her asshole.

But she knew that their time was coming to an end when his hands went back to her hips, stopping her in movements when she had him halfway into her. She looked down with a pout that quickly turned to her crying out with joy, slumping forward as Link began to buck himself into her. He was close to a climax, and if him thrusting into her at such a fast pace was what it took got him to cum then she was more than happy to just scream joyously into his ear.

Link grunted loudly as he moved his hips up and down, using all the muscles he had in his legs to pound his full length into her tight hole. Urbosa did her best to position herself in a way that would best work for him, but as she lost herself more and more to the rhythm of his thrusts she found it harder to concentrate. All she knew was that Link was pounding his way to climax in her asshole, and she wanted nothing more than for him to fill her up.

She felt his cock increase slightly in size, and knew that the moment was at hand. She pushed herself up off of his chest and fell backwards, arching her back as she returned to her initial riding position and grinding furiously on top of him. She cried out with pleasure as she felt him throb inside of her, and as his hips grabbed hold of her legs to keep her down on top of him he came, shooting a thick stream of hot cum into her longing hole.

Urbosa cried out with delight at she felt his warm jizz enter her behind, pumping like a fire hose into her as she came herself. Her body twitched on top of him, her considerable strength keeping her in place so she could continue to enjoy the sensation of being filled. As he continued to fill her up she slumped forward, resting her head just above Link’s as he held her in place to continue filling her.

Some of his cum began to dribble out as he reached his limit. They both caught their breath, smiles spread wide across their faces. She leaned down to kiss him once more, him happily returning the kiss without letting her hips move.

They broke the kiss and Urbosa leaned back, giving Link a soft smile. She slowly began to pick herself up, and when his cock fell out of her ass a small puddle of cum followed, her asshole stretched wide as more began to fall out of her. She reached down and took some of it onto her fingers, practically gagging herself as she shoved them into her mouth to taste the mixture of his cum with her blood.

She stepped to the side, reaching for a small decorative blanket that she used to start trying to clean up Link’s mess. She chuckled when it didn’t do much, reserving herself to slump down next to him, one arm going up above her head as they stared up at the ceiling together.

“That…That was incredible…” Urbosa said with a chuckle as she placed her hand on top of his.

“It was,” Link said, lacing his fingers into hers. Urbosa looked at him with a start before laughing, Link silently joining in. Tomorrow they would face a battle they weren’t sure they’d come back from. But tonight, they had each other and this moment…

Urbosa turned onto her side and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. She was content, and she had the Hero of Hyrule to thank for it. She draped her arm over his chest, and as he clung to it with his own they drifted off to sleep, embracing one another for what would they would unknowingly be the last time.

EPILOGUE

A short time later, Zelda entered her room quietly, stumbling her way in and ready to collapse onto her bed. She moved with a graceless unbalance, the result of one too many glasses of wine shared between her and Mipha.

As she made her way towards her bed, an odd smell caught her attention. She stood for a moment, sniffing the air curiously. She recognized the smell as the distinct combination of sweaty sex, and as she stumbled forward her foot clanged hard against something metal on the ground.

She yelped at the pain, losing her balance as she fell onto her butt. She looked down at her foot quizzically before turning her attention to the metal object in question, only to come away more confused than before.

Urbosa’s chest plate? What’s that doing on the floor? What’s it doing in my bedroom?!

She looked around the floor near here, noticing more articles of clothing. She spotted Urbosa’s arm guards and skirt, but also a pair of beige pants and…Link’s Tunic?!

She stood up hurriedly with alarm. What happened to her friends?! Were they hurt? Taken by Ganon on the eve of their battle?! She began to breath rapidly with panic, her hands going up to her head and gripping it tightly as a million thoughts invaded her mind.

She only stopped when she heard a soft groan from across the room. She froze in place, daring not to more in case something attacked her. Slowly and as quietly as her drunken body would let her, she turned her body towards the bed and began to tiptoe towards it. As she approached he noticed a large shadow on the middle of the bed…no wait, it was two shadows…

URBOSA AND LINK!

She stood at the foot of the bed, her eyes wide with surprise and her fists clenched at her sides. Her nose flared with rage as the two shifted sleepily, made aware of her presence with her intense breathing.

“Oh, Zelda,” Urbosa said sheepishly with a smile. Her body stiffened and her eyes shot open at the realization of who she was addressing. “Zelda!”

Link awoke with a start and looked around with a panic, his eyes fixing on Zelda as he began to sweat.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk or see some of the things I enjoy? Check out my Twitter!
> 
> Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
